Dom Winchester
by Plume-now
Summary: Un jour, une idée m'est venue : et si j'écrivais une fanfic version théâtrale inspirée de l'oeuvre Dom Juan de Molière que j'appellerai Dom Winchester ? Ceci est donc un AU Dom Juan. [DESTIEL]
1. Acte I scènes 1 & 2

Alors l'idée va paraître un peu bizarre. Et cela ne plaira pas forcément à tout le monde. Mais j'ai quand même décidé de me jeter dedans.

Et j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, même si ça risque de ne pas vraiment ressembler aux autres fics

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**DOM WINCHESTER**

* * *

**ACTE I**

Scène 1

_Dans les appartements de Dean Winchester, un salon, deux canapés de travers, une table basse entre eux, sur la droite une cheminée sur laquelle repose un immense miroir touchant presque jusqu'au plafond._

_La porte sur la gauche s'ouvre brusquement faisant trembler légèrement le miroir, laissant apparaître Garth. _

_Surpris, allongé sur le canapé, Dean se projette sur le côté derrière sa meublerie._

_Le valet, n'apercevant pas son maître, traverse rapidement la pièce en criant et chuchotant à la fois._

GARTH – Seigneur Winchester !

_L'aristocrate se releva de derrière son canapé en s'époussetant rapidement d'un air contrarié._

GARTH – Seigneur Winchester, excusez mon intrusion mais...

DEAN – Allons donc, Garth, tu ne t'excuses de rien du tout car tu n'attends point _ma_ permission dans laquelle j'accepte ton pardon avant de te laisser continuer. _(rajustant son col.) _De plus, je t'ai dit de m'appeler Dean, depuis le temps...

GARTH – Monsieur, je me dois de vous appeler par votre nom, vous m'en voyez navré, et...

DEAN _(prenant un air exaspéré.)_ – Dans ce cas appelle-moi au moins '' Seigneur Dean '' et non pas '' Seigneur Winchester '' !

GARTH – Mais, Monsieur...

DEAN – Tu ne trouves pas que '' Seigneur Winchester '' me vieillit ? Certes, c'est un nom qui peut paraître fort galant mais, enfin, il faut bien que je me distingue un peu de mon père et de mon frère ; d'ailleurs, celui-ci même ne se fait-il pas appeler Samuel ou '' Seigneur Samuel '' par son valet ?

GARTH – Je ne sais, Monseigneur...

DEAN – C'est que ce petit Sammy se complaît à avoir une distinction de son titre, lui aussi...

GARTH – Monsieur...

_Soudainement Dean Winchester se tourne face au miroir, pensif._

DEAN – Non... non, vraiment cette glace ne tient qu'à un fil, il serait plus auportunt de la repousser plus loin, ou, du moins, de la poser dans un coin plus large.

GARTH – Monseigneur...

DEAN – Par terre... non non, ça n'irait pas du tout avec cette sorte de meublerie voyons.

GARTH _(s'impatientant.) _– Enfin, Monsieur... !

DEAN – ... Pourquoi ne pas la vendre ? Ou bien l'offrir au petit Sammy, tien, il en sera enchanté, lui qui se recoiffe sans arrêt.

GARTH – Je dois vous dire...

DEAN – A moins que je ne vendre la maison pour une de la campagne, oui, ça nous changerait un peu, n'est-ce pas, Garth ?

GARTH _(s'obligeant.) _– Seigneur Dean... !

DEAN _(Un peu contrarié d'être ''interrompu''.) _– Oui, enfin quoi, Garth ?

GARTH – Votre père vous attend dans l'antichambre ; il vient certainement vous voir dans le but de vous féliciter de votre mariage...

DEAN – Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt, sacrebleu !? Mon mariage ! Il ne manquait plus que cela, et j'entends déjà les impatiences de l'homme et ses remontrances d'ici !

GARTH – Seigneur Winchester... _(en parlant du père de Dean.)_

DEAN – Seigneur Dean ! _(en pensant qu'il s'adresse directement à lui. )_

GARTH – Monseigneur...

DEAN – Hé bien, qu'attends-tu pour le faire entrer ? Qu'on en finisse.

* * *

Scène 2

_A peine le valet s'approcha de la porte par laquelle il était entré quelques minutes auparavant que Sir Winchester s'imposa de lui-même dans la salle._

_Dean, affalé à nouveau dans le canapé, ne bougea pas._

DEAN _(invitant son père à s'asseoir par le geste.)_ – Monsieur.

SIR WINCHESTER – Dean, je ne suis pas venu dans l'esprit d'une jolie petite entrevue familiale.

DEAN (à part.) – Non, certainement, sans cela il y aurait aussi Sam.

SIR WINCHESTER – Je suis venu t'annoncer qu'une expédition m'oblige à quitter la contrée dans les prochains jours – mais le plus tôt possible – et que je n'aurais point l'occasion de te revoir... hé bien, avant quelques semaines voire des mois.

DEAN (ironique.) – La bien bonne nouvelle que voilà !

SIR WINCHESTER – Tu le sais, fils, que ce n'est pas la première fois que je dois m'absenter et que, par conséquent, je compte sur toi pour bien veiller aux biens familiaux et sur ton frère, Sam.

DEAN – Bien. Mais quel est donc le motif qui vous presse ?

SIR WINCHESTER – Je ne puis le révéler car nous n'avons pas encore bien déterminé la chose.

DEAN – C'est donc secret ?

SIR WINCHESTER – Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais m'exprimer sans assurance.

DEAN – J'ose du moins espérer de vos nouvelles... ?

SIR WINCHESTER – Naturellement, et Messire Singer s'en chargera.

DEAN – Bien, bien. Vous avez donc tout prévu, mon père.

SIR WINCHESTER – Ah, il le faut bien, il le faut bien. Maintenant pardonne-moi mais il me faut me hâter au plus vite dans l'heure.

DEAN – Faites, faites, que je ne vous retarde pas.

_L'aristocrate s'éloigne vers la porte d'un pas pressé._

SIR WINCHESTER _(marmonnant.) _– Le travail presse, que le temps passe, j'y serais de justesse !

_Garth, qui s'était mis de côté durant la conversation, se rapproche de son maître en venant de la droite, l'air naturel._

GARTH – Quel homme qui se donne tant bien que mal à sa profession ! _(Silence.) _A ce propos, quelle est-elle ?

DEAN – Oh, je ne sais, un peu de tout, il travaille majoritairement pour le peuple et part quelques fois à la chasse, avec d'autres de ses amis...

GARTH – Un bien étrange sir que voilà.

DEAN _(ignorant la remarque de son valet.) _– Bien ! Et si nous songions à déménager, mon ami ?

GARTH _(interloqué.) _– Déménager, Monsieur ?

DEAN – Quoi, tu n'aimes donc point les plaisirs d'une vie nomade ?

GART – C'est-à-dire que...

DEAN – Va, va, tu as raison, et je te comprends ; je suis tout aussi heureux d'avoir une chambre bien à moi et ne pas avoir à la changer. Mais sortons ! Voilà la faim qui se fait connaître et une tarte m'apporterait tout le bonheur du monde.

* * *

Je vous l'avais dit que ça paraitrait sans doute un peu bizarre ! x)

Bref, voilà le début de cette fic/pièce de théâtre.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour témoigner de vos impressions !


	2. Acte I scène 3

Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs ! Alors, si vous êtes arrivés à ce deuxième chapitre... J'aimerai alors vous remercier de lire cette fiction. D'accord, c'est la première que j'ai postée - chapitre 1 - mais je n'ai pas écrit de suite avant aujourd'hui. Et ce n'est pas forcément, comme je le disais, quelque chose que tout le monde va aimer... Alors je vous remercie de lire ce chapitre et de prendre le temps de lire.

J'aimerai maintenant vous annoncer qu'il y aura - si je ne modifie rien - donc plusieurs actes contenant chacun 4 scènes - si je ne change rien, je répète. Je pensai poster deux scènes dans un chapitre, mais cette scène étant plus longue que celles du premier chapitre... hé bien, la quatrième scène sera pour le prochain chapitre ! Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Une review fait toujours plaisir, j'aime connaître vos impressions et vos critiques !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Scène 3**

_Dans la même ville que Dean (Dom Winchester), quelques minutes à peine précédant le départ de l'homme hors de sa demeure, une jeune femme déambule seule dans les rues, vêtue d'un châle qui recouvre sa tête et la cache de la vue des autres passants. Elle semble rechercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. _

_En se penchant en avant sur le passage d'un cavalier, un homme, qui passait par là en riant avec son ami, trébuche sur elle et tout deux se retrouvent au sol sans avoir compris ce qui se passait. L'ami de l'homme en question s'agenouille, très galant, et tend la main vers la jeune femme. En se dépêchant de rajuster son châle sur sa tête, elle la saisit prestement, visiblement assez préoccupée. _

SAM –Mademoiselle, excusez-nous si mon ami vous a fait mal ou ne vous a causée déjà quelques frayeurs...

LADY LISA – Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien...

_A côté, l'homme se remet sur pied de lui-même en s'époussetant d'un air agacé._

MESSIRE SINGER _(marmonnant de telle manière que personne ne l'entend ou ne fait attention à lui)_ – Ahlàlà ! Ce costume tout neuf que je venais d'acheter... Moi qui d'ordinaire fait très attention, le voilà bien maintenant !

_En la relevant, Sam Winchester – car c'est bien lui – s'aperçoit que les souliers de la jeune femme sont tachés de boue et très usés._

SAM – Puis-je vous aider ? Je me présente : Seigneur Samuel. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Sam, bien entendu.

LADY LISA – Lisa. _(observant le jeune homme droit des les yeux sans le cacher et semblant se détendre. Puis, se tournant vers Messire Singer.) _Excusez-moi, Monsieur, si je vous ai fait mal.

MESSIRE SINGER _(interloqué de recevoir des excuses de la jeune femme, persuadé être en tort.)_ – Mais non mais non mais non ! Point du tout jeune fille, point du tout. Je tiens à vous transmettre mes plus sincères excuses et je vous prie de croire que je vous suis fort obligé, chère demoiselle _(retirant son chapeau afin d'effectuer quelques « pirouettes » en s'inclinant avant de le remettre en place.) _Bobby Singer, enchanté.

LADY LISA _(s'inclinant de même)_ – Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Messire.

SAM – Mademoiselle, où que vous souhaitiez aller, sachez que mon ami et moi nous voyons ici contraints de vous y accompagner. Et je ne saurai entendre vos protestations _(voyant la mine de la jeune fille)_ ceci étant la moindre des choses après avoir osé vous violenter de la sorte.

_Messire Singer approuve d'un mouvement d'un tête. N'ayant pas vraiment d'autres alternatives – et étant à pieds depuis un bon bout de temps – la jeune femme finit par abdiquer._

MESSIRE SINGER – Veuillez me suivre, nous nous dirigions justement vers mon carrosse, j'allais déjà raccompagner Monsieur mon ami ici présent.

_Ils marchent quelques pas, à peine trente mètres, et arrivent enfin devant une sorte d'étrange carrosse noir, très vieux._

MESSIRE SINGER – Où souhaitez-vous que l'on vous dépose ?

LADY LISA – Hé bien... _(bafouillant.)_ Je ne le sais pas vraiment. Puis-je vous en faire part une fois dedans ?

SAM – Mais certainement ma chère.

_Faisant mine de rentrer, Sam Winchester jette un regard à son vieil ami._

SAM – Vous ne nous rejoignez pas cette fois encore ?

MESSIRE SINGER – Hé, mon ami, vous savez bien à quel point je déteste me laisser guider sans voir moi-même la route. Et, vraiment, on ne le dirait pas, mais guider son propre carrosse est un réel plaisir. Et tu sais que ton frère est d'accord avec moi.

_Sam Winchester hoche de la tête et referme la porte du carrosse derrière lui. La voiture se met en route. A l'intérieur, face à lui, Lady Lisa regarde le paysage qui défile d'un air rêveur._

LADY LISA – Ainsi, vous avez un frère ?

SAM – Oui, comme beaucoup de gens. Mais ne parlons pas de cela, voulez-vous ? A ce propos, en avez-vous un, de frère ?

LADY LISA – Oui, deux. Mais je ne les vois pas très souvent. _(souriant.)_ C'est bien gentil de votre part de m'emmener. Ayant marché toute la journée...

SAM – Vous n'avez donc pas de moyen de locomotion ?

LADY LISA – Hélas, je n'ai pas eut le temps d'en prendre. Disons que ce voyage ici n'était pas prévu, je viens de bien plus loin.

SAM – Hé bien, votre histoire m'intrigue. Que fuyez-vous donc ainsi ?

LADY LISA – Fuir... Non, pas fuir, mon ami. Disons plutôt que je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un_ (levant les yeux sur Sam Winchester d'un coup, prise d'une pensée soudaine.)_ Mais peut-être le connaissez-vous ? Si tel est le cas, cela me simplifierai bien des choses et m'ôterait sans doute mes plus grands tourments...

SAM – Au vu de votre regard, ça doit bien être un homme... Et sans doute quelqu'un qui doit bien vous être très important pour que vous le recherchiez comme cela.

LADY LISA – Vous ne vous trompez pas. Figurez-vous que je l'ai rencontré il n'y a pas trois mois. Je me promenais dans ma ville natale, en compagnie de l'une de mes bonnes, quand, au détour d'une ruelle, et perdant ma bonne de vue à cet instant-là, il m'aborda tout bonnement comme cela, sans aucune raison apparente... Je l'ai vu arriver vers moi, et je ne peux vous cacher que mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur les miens. J'avais du mal à croire qu'il s'approcher de moi pour me parler, et non pas pour me contourner. Je ne pensais pas être sa cible à cet instant-là. _(penchant la tête sur le côté, le regard dans le vague, pensive, laissant paraître une figure tantôt souriante en se remémorant ces instants, tantôt emplie de tristesse qu'elle tentait de cacher.) _Nous avons discuté. Il n'en existe pas beaucoup, des hommes comme celui-là ! Ça manière de parler n'égalait celle de personne... Rien qu'en ça, il était unique en son genre. Tout me plu chez lui. Je crois bien qu'on peut appeler cela un instant de bonne complicité, qui nous a ravi à tous les deux.

_La jeune femme soupire en regardant ses mains, nostalgique._

LADY LISA – Comme dans un rêve, il me glissa un petit mot dans la poche lorsque ma bonne me retrouva, et s'éloigna prestement, presque aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Nous nous sommes revus, bien évidemment. Et puis, multipliant nos rencontres... Un amour réciproque, un mariage se mit en place. Nous décidâmes de le faire au plus vite, comblant notre impatience. Et il fût fêté. Aucun membre de sa famille ne paru cependant. Ils, m'avait-il dit, étaient tous décédés lors d'un terrible incendie. _(une larme coule le long de sa joue qu'elle essuie d'un mouchoir.) _Et puis, quelques jours à peine après notre mariage... C'était la semaine dernière... Il disparu. On me dit qu'il avait de urgentes affaires à mener, et je m'attendais bien à ce qu'il ne dépêche je ne sais quel mot afin de me faire parvenir ses raisons, mais je n'en reçus aucun. Ni le jour même, ni le lendemain, ni le suivant. Voici la raison de ma présence ici, mon ami. Je le recherche car j'ai prêté oreille à ce que l'on dit, et les rumeurs disent qu'il a été aperçu dans les environs. Son nom est Winchester. Dean Winchester. Le connaissez-vous ?

SAM _(après un temps de silence.)_ – Je ne pense pas, ma chère, mais son nom ne m'est pas inconnu...

LADY LISA – Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à rester discret, d'une certaine manière...

SAM – Où voulez-vous donc que nous vous déposions ? Nous allons bientôt arriver chez nous-même. Avez-vous au moins un endroit où loger ?

LADY LISA – Merci, vous êtes bien aimable, mais je ne vais point vous déranger plus longtemps. Ici sera parfait. Je vais me rendre chez une amie qui m'est chère et qui vit dans la ville voisine. S'il n'est pas connu ici, peut-être le sera-t-il dans la prochaine.

_Sam Winchester appele Messire Singer lui intimant de s'arrêter là pour la jeune femme. Le carrosse s'arrête. Elle sort, souriante._

LADY LISA – Ce fût un plaisir de discuter avec vous. Au revoir.

_Sam Winchester hoche de la tête, un sourire coincé bordant ses lèvres, et une fois qu'elle eut le dos tourné, claqua la porte._

SAM – Bobby ? Bobby ? Oui. Changement de destination, si cela ne vous dérange pas. J'aimerai que vous me déposiez chez mon frère.


	3. Acte I scène 4

Un nouveau chapitre ! La dernière scène de l'acte I. Héhé. Oui, oui, je sais, j'ai du travail. Mais j'ai des pauses aussi. D'accord, pour écrire ça faut des loooongues pauses. Mais ça me manque moi de pas écrire ;-; c'est mon moyen de "vivre" (dans le sens besoin vital pas dans le sens argent vu que je gagne pas d'argent, je le précise encore mais vous le savez déjà :3 ) je peux pas trop m'en passer ;-;

Bon, sinon, jusqu'à présent, à part le titre, je veux pas dire mais la réécriture, on la voyait pas tellement. Du coup j'avais prévu cette scène-là pour le prouver - que c'est une réécriture. Héhé.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews d'encouragement, je vous jure que ça m'a fait super plaisir. Je pensais que ça n'intéresserait personne et je suis ravie de voir que je me trompais. Merci pour votre soutient. Et n'hésitez toujours pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de votre avis, j'en serai ravie.

J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant et que vous aurez la patience d'attendre un peu pour le prochain à cause de ce qu'on appelle les études qui m'empêchent d'écrire comme je le veux (les mauvaises) - mais j'ai déjà commencé la scène 1 de l'acte II héhé.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Scène 4**

_Sam Winchester se trouve devant la demeure de son frère, Dean Winchester, où Bobby Singer l'a finalement déposé. Il sonne et toque à la porte mais personne n'ouvre. Refusant de déclarer forfait, il attend patiemment. _

_Au bout de quelques minutes, deux ombres apparaissent se dirigeant vers la maison. En plissant des yeux, Sam Winchester reconnaît la silhouette du valet, Garth, et donc sans aucun doute accompagné de Dean Winchester._

_En effet, son aîné ne tarde pas à se montrer bien visiblement, en chaire et en os._

_L'expression de son visage change lorsqu'il aperçoit son frère cadet et il grimace sans le cacher. Sam Winchester l'imite sans le vouloir. La conversation s'annonce déjà mal._

DEAN – Que fais-tu donc ici, mon frère ?

SAM – Je t'attendais, tu le vois bien. Il fallait que je te parle.

DEAN – Cela ne pouvait-il pas attendre, au point que tu te sentes obligé d'attendre devant ma porte tel un pauvre animal domestique abandonné ?

SAM – Dean, ce n'est pas drôle.

DEAN – Ouh, pour que tu te permettes d'être aussi direct et vulgaire, c'est qu'une maison a brûlé.

_Sam Winchester grimace encore une fois, agacé par la bassesse de l'humour de son frère aîné. _

_Pendant ce temps Garth ouvre la porte et fait entrer les deux hommes dans la demeure de Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester s'incline devant son cadet, le priant de passer avant lui comme le veut la politesse. _

_Celui-ci une fois entré, referme la porte derrière eux._

_Dans le salon, Sam Winchester, déjà installé, observe son frère se débarrasser. En croisant enfin le regard de Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester ordonne à Garth d'attendre dans la salle d'à côté ou de se trouver une autre occupation, désirant discuter seul à seuls avec son frère. _

_Le valet s'exécute et sort en fermant la porte, puis, une fois de l'autre côté, colle son oreille à celle-ci, guettant la future conversation qui ne tarde pas à débuter._

DEAN – Alors, Sammy, vas-tu me dire ce qui me vaut le plaisir de ta compagnie ce soir ? Il est vrai que nous ne sommes point vu depuis quelques temps, mais enfin une entrevue était prévue pour la semaine d'après celle-ci. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

SAM – Dean, je serai venu te voir un jour où l'autre, et l'occasion s'est présentée. _(se dépêchant d'enchaîner, voyant son aîné ouvrir la bouche en réponse) _Mais en effet si je me rendu ici c'est bien parce que je voulais te parler de quelque chose, comme je te l'ai déjà dit.

DEAN _(se levant pour se servir d'alcool, tendant également un vers à son cadet qui le refuse d'un mouvement de main)_ – Je t'écoute.

SAM – Dean, tu m'as menti.

_L'intéresse manque de s'étouffer à ces mots._ _Il pose son verre sur la commode, soudainement plus concerné par la tournure que prenait la discussion._

DEAN – Mais encore ?

SAM –Je pensais que tes... erreurs de jeunesse étaient passées..._ (se reprenant sur ces derniers mots) _Non, j'espérais que tu en avais fini. Et puis j'ai pris connaissance de quelques rumeurs par-ci par-là. Je n'y ai pas fait attention. _(le foudroyant du regard) _De toute façon c'est dans ta nature.

DEAN _(d'un air faussement innocent) _– Mais de quoi tu parles ?

SAM – De ta prise de liberté totale, Dean ! De ton inconscience ! De tes actes irresponsables !

DEAN – Je me sens insulté, là, tu sais ?

SAM _(l'ignorant)_ – Ne connaîtrais-tu pas une certaine Lisa par hasard ?

DEAN_ (se figeant, surpris)_ – Qui ?

SAM _(ne cachant pas du tout la satisfaction d'avoir déstabilisé son frère)_ - Ta dernière victime. Lisa.

DEAN – Victime... victime... Tu exagères un peu, là. Elle n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait appeler une victime. Au contraire... c'est moi la victime !

_A ces mots, Sam Winchester manqua de s'étouffer, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre._

SAM – Tu peux répéter ? C'est toi la victime ? Toi ? La victime ? Je suis désolé, mais ces deux mots ne vont pas du tout ensemble dans la même phrase.

DEAN _(ne lui prêtant pas attention.) _– Exactement. J'ai succombé à son charme.

SAM_ (ne pouvant refréner un ricanement, encouragé par un fou rire étouffé de Garth) – _Succomber ? Victime ? Vraiment, Dean, je vais me voir obligé de t'expliquer l'exacte signification de ces mots que tu ne sembles pas saisir.

DEAN _(perdant un peu de son sérieux) _– Hin hin, très drôle. _(reprenant.) _C'est instinctif, c'est naturel, c'est un appel, Sammy. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu peux le comprendre. C'est quelque chose... qu'on ne peut pas contenir. Elle m'a vue, je l'ai vue. Nos regards se sont longuement entretenus sans qu'aucun ne le détourne, et nous sentions bien qu'il y avait plus. Plus encore à faire, à accomplir. Ce regard était le début de tout. Elle m'a volé mon cœur, j'ai été son esclave, elle a fait de moi ce qu'elle souhaitait, j'ai accédé au moindre de ses désirs. Je n'ai jamais voulu que la satisfaire.

SAM – Crois-tu réellement ce que tu me débites-là ?

DEAN – Pas toi ?

SAM – Moi, je crois plutôt que tu avais déjà quelques autres amours en tête et que celui-là n'était qu'un passage, comme tous les autres.

DEAN – Lisa est une femme que j'ai voulu rendre heureuse par tous les moyens. Toutefois je trouvais cela égoïste que de laisser les autres ignorantes de ce bonheur, aussi ai-je entrepris de le rendre accessible à toutes. Tu sais bien qu'il me plaît à me promener de liens en liens, et que je n'aime guère demeurer en place.

SAM – Mais enfin, Dean ! Jusqu'à présent, je ne t'ai jamais rien dit, mais tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu quand tu vas jusqu'à _épouser _?

DEAN_ (paraissant légèrement étonné)_ – Oh. Tu es aussi au courant pour ça ?

SAM – Et bien d'autres choses. Dean, je n'approuve pas tellement tes méthodes.

DEAN – Quoi ? Tu préférerais que je fasse comme toi et Jessica? Écoute ; c'est ton choix, mais ne me l'impose pas. Est-ce que je tente, moi, de t'influencer sur ta manière de faire ? Je te dis et ce que je pense, et je pense que toutes les belles ont droit de nous charmer, et que l'on ne doit pas juste se limiter à la première si l'amour se trouve être celui d'après ! Nous ne devons pas laisser place à la chance. J'ai beau être engagé, l'amour que j'ai pour l'une ne peut pas rester aveugle au charme d'une autre. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse exister au monde une femme qui mérite d'être plus aimée que les autres, et si l'on me contre farouchement cela, je dirai que c'est de l'égoïsme. Je ne vois pas en quoi la brune devrait connaître le bonheur et pas la blonde, pourquoi la rousse pourrait aimer et non pas la noire. Sam, tu ne peux pas te mentir à toi-même, ose avouer que tu n'as jamais aimé aucune autre femme avant Jessica. Tu vois, en ce qui me concerne, je ne peux le nier. Il est vrai que si un beau visage me demande, et que j'en avais dix mille, alors je les donnerai tous. On goûte une douceur extrême à séduire, par cent hommages, le cœur d'une beauté, et d'y voir l'évolution et les progrès de jours en jours pour arriver à ces fins qu'aucun de nous deux, de l'homme ou de la femme, n'exécuterai contre son grès. Je ne suis pas un bougre d'homme comme le prétendraient certains, mais bel et bien un gentleman : je préserve l'amour en tout instant et le répands de mon mien à travers le monde.

SAM – Si tu n'étais pas mon frère, je croirai qu'un fou aurait inventé un nouveau métier _(ironique)_ : tu te prends pour un marchand d'amour, ma parole ! Mais Dean, explique-moi comment je suis censé réagir quand je me retrouve dans la même voiture qu'une jeune femme, soit dit en passant Lisa, errant désespérément de villes en ville à la recherche de son mari dont elle n'a plus de nouvelles et pour lequel elle s'inquiète à n'en plus vivre normalement, et à laquelle tu as à ce propos affirmé _que toute ta famille était morte _?

DEAN – Oh, tu l'as donc rencontrée ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir annoncé plus tôt ? N'est-elle point délicieuse ? Toutefois ce que tu me dis là est fort contrariant... Je ne pensais pas qu'elle se mettrait à ma recherche aussi ardemment. Il me faudra faire attention dorénavant. Cela dit, c'est bien simple : je ne voulais pas embarrasser ma famille. Et tu sais à quel point papa est susceptible. Hé bien, je te vois bien silencieux, qu'as-tu à dire là-dessus ?

SAM - Tu connais bien mon opinion et je ne me répéterai pas. Tu es libre de ce que tu veux, je n'en suis pas responsable. Mais ! Si malheur t'arrive, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'en sortir. Je peux bien t'accueillir, t'héberger, me comporter en tout bon frère comme il se doit, mais je ne m'impliquerai pas dans ces sortes d'affaires dans lesquelles tu t'emportes. Ce qui implique les duels ou je ne sais quoi encore.

DEAN – Bien bien.

_Un silence s'installe._

DEAN – Ah, Sammy, puisque tu es là, autant te faire part de la bonne nouvelle : je déménage bientôt.

_Un bruit se fait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Les deux frères se retournent instinctivement, avant de reprendre leur conversation, ignorant cette intervention._

SAM – Ah oui ? Et où cela encore ?

DEAN – Je ne sais pas. La campagne, peut-être. Je sais que les fruits n'y sont pas mauvais.

SAM – Ah ! Tu ne changeras jamais.

DEAN – Que veux-tu dire ?

SAM – Oh, tu me comprends très bien, je vois bien ce que tu entends, ne contredits pas._ (jetant un regard à sa montre à gousset.)_ Dean, je me dois de rentrer, Jessica m'attend pour le souper._ (se levant.)_ Toutefois je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer comme ça : je sais qui est Lisa et ce qu'il en est. J'exige qu'au moins tu lui libères un mot dans lequel tu lui feras comprendre que le devoir a exigé de toi un départ ou je ne sais quel mensonge ou niaiserie. Tu ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. Tu ne l'as pas vue. Elle semblait perdue et abandonnée. Mais gare, je te préviens tout de même, c'est bien le genre de personne à ne pas abandonner.

DEAN_ (avec mauvaise grâce)_ – C'est contraire à mes principes mais je lui dépêcherai une lettre si cela te peut te rassurer. Je ne pense pas comme toi, elle finira bien par lâcher l'affaire comme elles le font toutes.

SAM _(après un silence)_ – Comme elles le font toutes ? …Il y en a eu d'autres avec lesquelles tu t'es marié ? _(un temps.) _Dean ?

DEAN – Sammy, je te vois encore aujourd'hui en enfant innocent. C'est bien, préserve-la. L'innocence permet d'accomplir de grandes choses.

SAM _(furieux)_ – Ne te moque pas de moi ! _(s'avançant à grands pas vers la sortie.) _Tu n'as absolument aucune morale, aucune philosophie, aucun savoir vivre !

DEAN – Tu as tort, et je te l'ai déjà démontré. Mais si cela peut te rassurer que la logique existe bien, aussi vrai que deux et deux sont quatre et que quatre et quatre sont huit.

SAM _(prêt à partir)_ – Ricane, ricane ! Il faudra bien qu'un jour tu fasses face à tes actes. Je ne sais pas encore combien de filles dans le monde pensent que la famille Winchester ne comporte qu'un seul homme, mais crois-moi, la prochaine que je rencontre aura droit à la vérité, _(quittant la pièce, d'une voix forte afin de bien se faire entendre.) _même si elle ne vient pas de toi !

_La porte claque à son départ._

_A peine avait-il disparu que Garth entre et se précipite dans la salle._

DEAN_ (se laissant tomber sur un siège) _– Garth, je suppose que tu as tout entendu_ (celui-ci tressaille mais ne dit rien.) _Qu'en est-il pour toi ?

GARTH – Et bien...

DEAN – Dis-moi la vérité.

GARTH – Il me semble que votre frère ne peut avoir tort, cependant si vous prenez plaisir à...

DEAN_ (sérieux)_ – Garth. Honnêtement.

GARTH – Seigneur, vous devriez écouter votre frère.

DEAN_ (haussa les épaules d'un air exaspéré)_ – Ciel, pourquoi le monde ne tourne-t-il que dans un unique sens ? N'y a-t'il alors aucune surprise, aucune déviation ? Tout le monde ne pense donc que la même chose ? Alors il est bien fade, et je suis bien content de le déjouer. Sammy devrait sans doute apprendre à se libérer de ces entraves sociales._ (soudainement lasse.) _Ah, j'aimerai mieux prendre une nouvelle tarte que d'y penser encore. _(A Garth.)_ Demain je sors. J'ai rendez-vous avec la belle dont je te parlais hier encore... _(un temps.) _Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? _(Le valet ouvre la bouche mais Dean Winchester le coupe.)_ Johanna Beth, c'est cela. Prend donc deux ou trois jours, je te congédie.

* * *

Wala wala. Bon je sais, c'est pas forcément une scène super passionnante. Mais vous allez voir que ça va bientôt bouger. Promis. Au prochain chapitre.

Merci encore de prêter autant d'attention à cette histoire, je vous remercie de tout cœur.


	4. Acte II scène 1

Voici notre nouvel acte ! J'avais hâte de faire apparaitre ENFIN Castiel. Sauf que j'ai tout écrit d'une traite, donc soyez indulgents envers ma petite personne qui ne s'est absolument pas relue (je le fais dès que possible) (héhé)

Voilà voilà. Donc bonne lecture à vous.

Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos superbes reviews pleines d'encouragements. Je vous jure que ça fait un plaisir fou !

N'hésitez donc pas une nouvelle fois à me faire part de votre avis :3

* * *

**ACTE II**

* * *

Scène 1

_La scène se déroule au-dehors de la ville._

_Un carrosse comportant un jeune garçon en guise de cochet, suivit de près par deux cavaliers galopant à ses côtés, s'avance à vitesse moyenne vers la cité. _

_A l'intérieur, trois hommes. _

_Deux sont assit à côtés, l'autre leur fait face. L'un des deux hommes est noir, il a les cheveux cours et les yeux marrons foncés/noirs. Il s'appelle Raphaël et c'est un Prince. Il garde un air sévère. L'autre, le Prince Michaël, cheveux châtain clair et yeux de couleur noisette, arbore la même expression, peut-être un peu moins intimidante – mais comme on dit il vaut mieux ne pas se fier aux apparences._

_Ils sont frères._

_L'homme qui leur fait face est plus jeune. Ses cheveux sont noirs et ses yeux bleus, rêveur. Il s'appelle Castiel. L'aura qui émane de lui se fait plus accueillante. Il fait parti de ces hommes qui paraissent innocents et avec lesquels l'on a tout de suite envie de se lier d'amitié. _

_Contrairement à ses frères aînés, qui veulent conserver une allure digne et royale, il n'a pas de prestance particulière. Cette différence physiologique marque une différence importante entre leurs relations. Les Princes Michaël et Raphaël, pour preuve, auront presque parfois honte de partager le même sang avec cet homme qui se trouve être leur cadet. _

_Les Princes aînés sont vêtus lourdement et prônent la couleur dorée, en signe de royauté. Castiel quant à lui n'est vêtu que d'un simple habit sans trop de détails de couleur bleu._

_Personne ne parle depuis déjà quelques kilomètres, et si quelques mots ont été placés, ils n'ont été échangés qu'entre les Princes aînés._

CASTIEL _(d'une petite voix à peine audible)_ – Quelle est notre prochaine étape ?

PRINCE MICHAËL _(froidement) –_ Cette ville. _(désignant celle-ci par laquelle on pouvait l'apercevoir) _Maintenant, tais-toi veux-tu ? Le voyage est fatiguant, et je n'ai tellement envie d'entendre ta voix grinçante.

CASTIEL _(dans un élan de rébellion qu'il réprime en prenant sur lui patiemment)_ – D'accord.

PRINCE RAPHAËL _(en se tournant vers son grand frère comme à son habitude)_ – Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

PRINCE MICHAËL – D'après quelques sources sûres, Gabriel aurait été aperçu dans une région plus lointaine, dans le Nord. _(soupirant.)_ Mais nous avons besoin d'une halte. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous stoppons les recherches.

CASTIEL – N'est-il pas plus sage d'abandonner ? Il me semble que Gabriel n'aie...

PRINCE RAPHAËL _(l'interrompant d'un air sévère, d'une voix très ferme intimant une obéissance indiscutable) –_ Castiel.

CASTIEL _(s'entêtant à poursuivre)_ – Si cela est son choix, pourquoi ne pas le laisser...

PRINCE MICHAËL _(perdant son sang froid)_ – CASTIEL !

_Un silence embarrassant suit cette brusque hausse sonore inattendue. Castiel baisse du regard et semble rapetisser à vue d'œil, d'un air tout honteux._

PRINCE RAPHAËL _(prenant un ton mielleux très exagéré) _– Castiel, cher petit frère...

PRINCE MICHAËL _(complétant la phrase de son cadet) _– … Ne comprendras-tu donc jamais ?

PRINCE RAPHAËL – Gabriel s'est enfuit.

PRINCE MICHAËL – Il est le Prince du Royaume.

CASTIEL _(protestant) _– Mais il n'est pas le seul ! Nous...

PRINCE MICHAËL _(agacé)_ – CASTIEL ! Gabriel est soumis à la volonté de notre Père, et comme nous tous, nous ne pouvons aspirer qu'à ses propres ordres et non notre bien vouloir, entends-tu ?! Gabriel n'échappe pas à la règle, d'autant qu'il tient un rôle important dans le Royaume.

CASTIEL _(tentant de répondre) _– Mais Gabriel ne se serait pas enfuit s'il voulait de cette tâche que vous lui assignez ! Il n'est pas parti sans aucune raison, le traquer de cette manière est...

PRINCE RAPHAËL – Castiel, ça suffit. Gabriel avait des ordres, il ne les a pas suivit. Pire, il les a fuit. En tant que tels, nous nous devons de le retrouver afin de le remettre sur le droit chemin.

CASTIEL _(toujours aussi têtu) _– Je continue à...

ZACHARIAH _(apparaissant soudainement à la fenêtre du carrosse) _– Messires !

PRINCE MICHAËL _(ravi de pouvoir échapper à cette désagréable et désespérante discussion inutile avec son jeune frère) _– Oui ? Hé bien ? Qui y-a-t-il ?

URIEL _(apparaissant à l'autre côté du carrosse, faisant sursauter le Prince Raphaël qui était assit à côté)_ – Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, Messires.

PRINCE RAPHAËL _(tirant rapidement les rideaux d'un geste contrarié) _– Ah ! Enfin. Il était temps.

PRINCE MICHAËL _(à Castiel)_ – Cher petit frère, cette fois-ci nous aurons une mission important pour toi...

PRINCE RAPHAËL _(jetant un regard surpris au Prince Michaël)_ – Vraiment ?

PRINCE MICHAËL_ (lui rendant le même regard, sourcils froncé) _– Mais oui !

PRINCE RAPHAËL _(comprenant de moins en moins)_ – Comment ça ?

PRINCE MICHAËL _(exaspéré) _– Mais nous en avions parlé il n'y a pas une heure !

PRINCE RAPHAËL _(ne comprenant toujours pas) _– Je vous demande bien pardon ?

PRINCE MICHAËL_ (impatient) _– Laissez-moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire en lui faisant part de nos propos, cher frère ! _(à Castiel)_ Castiel, disais-je donc... Nous aurons lors de notre prochaine étape, soit cette mignonne petite ville qui nous accueille si chaleureusement, une tâche de taille à te confier.

CASTIEL (les yeux pétillant, piqué par la curiosité) – Je vous écoute mon frère !

PRINCE MICHAËL – Bien. Cette ville est, parait-il, endroit idéal pour se faire dérober tous nos biens. Aussi te demanderai-je de bien vouloir te voir obligé à rester dans nos appartements durant notre séjour dans le but de veiller du mieux possible les affaires qui nous ont été permis d'emporter.

PRINCE RAPHAËL_ (se rappelant finalement) _– Oh ! Oui, c'est cela, c'est cela. (reprenant un air sévère comme il se complaisait à les prendre) Ceci se révèlera être l'une des tâches les plus hardies que l'on ne t'aie jamais donnée, Castiel !

CASTIEL _(ne cachant visiblement pas ses espoirs déçus) _– Mais... ne pouvez-vous point tout simplement le demander à l'un de vos valets, Uriel ou Zachariah... Ou même notre valeureux cochet, Kevin ?

PRINCE MICHAËL _(riant aux éclats après une dizaine de secondes de silence) _– Ahah ! Petit frère, tu es vraiment drôle.

PRINCE RAPHAËL – Je ne pense pas qu'il plaisante.

PRINCE MICHAËL _(s'arrêtant de rire subitement)_ – Comment ?

CASTIEL _(confus)_ – Disons... que je m'attendais plus à vous accompagner lors de vos recherches...

PRINCE RAPHAËL _(riant à son tour)_ – A quoi donc nous servirais-tu lors de nos interrogatoires ? Nous sommes ici en toute discrétion, Castiel. Tu nous ferais tout de suite repérer. Estime-toi heureux de ne pas avoir à porter nos bagages avec Uriel et Zachariah pour cette fois.

PRINCE MICHAËL _(renchérissant) _– Et puis, de toute manière, Zachariah et Uriel sont nos valets, comme tu le disais si bien, petit frère. Nous ne pouvons donc point nous promener quelque part sans eux. Et en ce qui concerne notre petit Kevin... voyons, Castiel... Tu es bien plus âgé que ce jeune garçon, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas le priver de son travail pour l'obliger à faillir à cette mission ? Je te rappelle qu'elle est bien plus importante que tu ne penses. Cette ville est réellement réputée pour ces vols et je ne sais quelles autres vilenies.

PRINCE RAPHAËL – D'autant qu'un cochet n'est pas fait pour être garde mais pour être cochet.

PRINCE MICHAËL – Exactement.

CASTIEL – Mais... Je suis également un prince, et pourtant je dois...

PRINCE MICHAËL _(le coupant encore une fois, s'adressant au-dehors à Uriel)_ – Uriel ! Ici ! Nous ne sommes pas si loin de la ville, et nous dégourdir un peu les jambes ne nous ferait aucun mal, n'est-ce pas ? _(à Castiel)_ Bien, comme je le disais, nous allons tout de même tout décharger avec toi, mais une fois là-bas, nous débuterons nos premières recherches ce soir. Mieux vaut ne pas perdre de temps.

_Les trois hommes descendent du carrosse et les deux Princes aînés attrapent une simple petite sacoche tandis que Zachariah, Uriel, et Castiel tentent de débarrasser les cinq autres bagages restantes, manquant de s'écrouler sous le poids. Les Princes Michaël et Raphaël montent les chevaux de leur valet, attendant._

_Les bagages se répartissent finalement entre les hommes et Castiel n'en garde qu'une valise toutefois assez lourde pour devoir se pencher en avant sans trouver un état réellement stable._

_Les aînés de Castiel commencent déjà à s'éloigner tandis que Castiel remercie Kevin, le cochet, de les avoir menés jusqu'ici._

CASTIEL – Merci, mon ami. Restez-vous dans les environs ?

KEVIN TRAN – Je suis à votre service.

_Le carrosse s'éloigne. Après avoir couru quelques mètres, Castiel rejoint ses compagnons de route._

ZACHARIAH – Messires, j'ai entendu dire que dans cette ville se promenait également quelques-uns de ces brigands d'une certaine noblesse, nous devrons nous montrer prudents.

URIEL – Ce sont ceux-là qui se prennent pour la crème de la crème et qui amènent les ennuis.

PRINCE RAPHAËL – Hé bien, tant qu'ils ne nous reconnaissent pas, cela ne nous concerne en aucun cas !

PRINCE MICHAËL_ (à Castiel)_ – Reste bien prudent, que se soit à propos de nos broutilles que ton langage. Si quelques mots s'en échappent, nous saurons qui aura parlé, ne l'oublie pas. Nous comptons sur toi pour être responsable, Castiel.

CASTIEL _(abaissant la tête, soumis et résigné)_ – Oui.

* * *

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui~

Une petite review ? *petits yeux adorables - imaginez vous le chat potté*


End file.
